A Slice of Life
by beachmomma77
Summary: Hermione Malfoy was nominated and chosen as one of five women that make up Witch Weekly's Woman of the Year awardees, and she struggles to accept it. Who better to cheer her on than her dear husband? Warning: Hermione may appear OOC. No flames, please.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter.

"Tell me why I'm doing this again."

Draco smirked, as he listened to his wife ask that same question out loud for the third time since she boarded the car fifteen minutes ago. She was due at Dumbledore Studios to take part in the Witch Weekly Women of the Year Awards - the very first of its kind - and she was among the five honorees for the year. Hermione was shocked when she'd found out she'd been chosen, and it seems he was far more excited about this award than her. After three years of marriage, he'd gotten used to her nervous outbursts although it still bothered him why. After turning in the corner, he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Tell me why you shouldn't," he said, planting another kiss on the back of her hand.

"Well, I'm not even sure why I was chosen. Have you seen the other names on the list?" Hermione whined as they entered the studio car park facing Diagon Alley. "They all have stellar careers. I'm a housewife! I haven't had a professional job since we got married. This is going to be a disaster."

The dashing blond businessman parked his Ghibli grey Maserati on an empty slot beside Blaise's Ferrari but kept the motor running. Hermione was due to report in the studio an hour before the show started, and she was on the brink of a panic attack.

"What makes you say it's going to be a disaster?"

"Have you read who else are accepting awards? Professor McGonagall, Ginny, Pansy and Hannah. I don't need to tell you why Professor McGonagall is amazing, but Ginny is a Professional Quidditch player, Pansy is a sought-after Fashion Designer, and Hannah manages a chain of fast food stores across Britain."

"So?"

"So, they've done a lot to change the way women are perceived in our society," the comely brunette pointed out. Hermione was too engrossed in her speech, she completely missed the smile fade from her husband's face. "They deserve to be nominated and win. I'm not sure why I got nominated at all. What have I got over the others? Whose lives have I changed since I left my job at the Ministry -"

"Mine."

She was about to continue when she thought she heard him speak. Eyebrows furrowed, Hermione looked at her husband, and finally saw the crestfallen look on his face. "Draco?"

"You asked whose lives you've changed, and I gave you an answer," he replied, looking straight into her brown eyes before bringing a hand up to silence her. "And before you refute my statement, I'd like you to take a step back and think about how things were like a couple of years ago. When you saw me seven years ago, I was always drunk. Do you remember how you'd drag me out of the Leaky every night? You'd tell me every single day that I could still change, and despite proving you wrong daily, you'd still come after me and do it over. Everyone thought I was a lost cause, except you. Six years ago, you constantly bugged me a to help you develop a better version of the Wolfsbane Potion. People started talking to me again after that, including my old friends."

Hermione blinked back the tears that had started to form in her eyes, as she listened to his recollection. "Five years ago, you encouraged me to build my own lab, and you convinced Potter and the Weasleys to invest in me. I didn't really think they'd do it, but they went all in anyway because of you," he said, brushing a lock of his wife's hair that had fallen out of place. "I developed the Potion to cure the effects of the Cruciatus Curse because you believed I could. You've changed the lives of the several hundred people we've cured over the last four years because of the potion. I'm not sure you understand the impact you've made to society - and I'm not even taking credit for it because I'm just the vessel, but you were the catalyst."

"Most of all, you changed my life, Granger - and along with that, you've changed the lives of my family too. You've changed us - you've changed me. You make me sandwiches for lunch every day, and you kiss it and tell me that it was made with love. It's silly, but it stuck and when you'd make a sandwich and kiss it, and I knew I was going to have a heavenly lunch. On days when you're mad though, you still make a sandwich, but it doesn't get a kiss. Strangely, those sandwiches taste like despair. That's why I always challenge myself to be a better man every single day…"

"To get a sandwich with a kiss?"

"No, to make you happy because you're the best in your field, and I'm sure Mother and Father, and all our House elves would agree," Draco said before he leaned forward to brush his lips over hers. "I'm proud of you for choosing to take care of me and Scorp, that's why you deserve this. If you're not comfortable however, I'll drive us back home right now."

"No, don't. I'll do it. Thank you for making me realize that my dream of taking care of my family full-time is valid," she gave him a buzz on the cheek and looked at him one last time before she stepped out of the car. "Draco, I also want to tell you that you and Scorp aren't the only ones I'll be taking care of in a few months' time." She placed her hand on her flat stomach briefly, smiling and left as his eyes flew wide.

Draco laughed, no wonder she was so emotional. He'd definitely corner her about the good news she'd just shared later. Much later. For now, he'll patiently cheer on his wife - his very own Woman of the Year.


End file.
